


【真幸】探员无私生活化的不可行性

by TheodoreLiu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreLiu/pseuds/TheodoreLiu
Summary: Note:FBI探员真田弦一郎xFBI探员幸村精市，关于被影响的性生活。试着搞笑，不怎么成功。手冢国光和这对爱情鸟有长达十四年的友谊。有大量FBI探案等等相关的错误。有大量的ooc
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 11





	【真幸】探员无私生活化的不可行性

Note:FBI探员真田弦一郎xFBI探员幸村精市，试着搞笑，很失败。

手冢国光和这对爱情鸟有长达十四年的友谊。有大量FBI探案等等相关的错误。有大量的ooc，没什么cp感，节奏很奇怪。

-“早上好，探员。”

“早上好。”手冢接过幸村递过来的红茶，一如既往地在两夜通宵后拒绝了美式咖啡的邀请。他已经从早前在外面哭嚎的切原那里猜到了昨晚的事情：“恭喜订婚。”

“唔，”幸村忙于摄取他的基础生命元素——咖啡因——只能敷衍地点点头，发出含糊的肯定，“谢谢。”

他倚在手冢的办公桌前，戒指在阳光下闪闪发光：“几天前我见了种岛推荐的婚姻咨询师。她以各种各样的方式暗示我双探员家庭不利于一个正常运作的家庭的维护。”

手冢奋笔疾书的同时大发慈悲地点点头示意自己在听。

“我告诉她我们平常的工作跟维护家庭没有两样，我们跟绑在一起几乎没有差别。我们和绝大部分同事不同，我们的绑定只是相处模式之一。并且在此期间有时我掌握话语权，有时他掌握话语权，取决于当时的具体情况。有分歧时我们完全能像两个绅士一样进行有理有据的辩论，伴随适可而止的家暴……我是说，肢体冲突。完全就是模范家庭，对此我们两个都有信心，”幸村像个谈到马术和咖啡鉴别的贵族那样耸耸肩，“孩子可以不要，或者干脆等我们退休的时候再说。”他眯起眼睛，盯着手冢留给他的发旋：“或者，我们可以收养不二。”

手冢飞快撤走一张写完的报告纸，眼睛都没抬一下。他在结束完一份档案袋的书写后停下动作，以慢镜头放下笔，拿起那杯很可能被他亲爱的老同学下了砒霜的红茶。他面无表情地瞟一眼封口，没有开封的痕迹。

“我无意对你们的教育方针加以干涉，”手冢打开盖子优雅如谈判商人地喝了一口红茶，实际上被里面的砂糖吓了一跳，混沌的脑子清醒了。幸村总能用这种宛若下砒霜的方式向他伸出援手，十四年来风雨无阻，感人至极。“只是看在切原的份上，你们不要孩子更有利于FBI对外树立的良好形象。”

“噢，我们居然有那么样东西。”幸村恍然大悟，“我还以为它已经像我的第一件识别外套那样在垃圾焚毁场香消玉殒了。毕竟和我的队伍不同，我的队伍没有死角，而整体中一方的紧缩极可能导致其他的松散。”

“你扔了它？”

“在一次抓捕后，上面有至少两个人的鼻血，三处灼痕，而且那个露阴癖被弄昏的时候很可能把口水滴在上面了。”

“唔。”手冢煞有介事地点点头，表示理解，他也有过那么一、二、三、四件识别外套死于意外。

“弦一郎还剩点东西没处理完，本来今天是他给你送饮料。我们换了班。”幸村抄起那个装了早餐的袋子，不容置疑地塞到手冢跟前，压在带给他无尽折磨的文件上。“他让你好好吃饭，我的建议是你最好别让他太操心，要么明天你独自面对他，但你很可能直接把他锁在门外。”

“多谢提议。”

“我能拿到你办公室的备用钥匙，记得吗？”

“是的，但你的未婚夫不能，你明天不会来这么早。谢谢你的——”他往袋子里看了一眼，“——草莓蛋糕、巧克力面包和一根香蕉。”

“文太的砂糖理论。”幸村留给他正在逐渐变黑的同事一个发光的笑脸，“工作顺利。”

这是刚开始发生的事情，人们总是很容易对某件开了好头的事抱持一种积极的心态，即便是幸村精市和真田弦一郎也难免对婚后生活抱有极大的美好期许，但很显然就算生活扳不倒这两个精神力宛如美国队长一般无懈可击的男人，还有体制内公务员那层该死的任劳任怨和上下级压制对他们重拳出击。

实话来讲，幸村精市既不算一个彻头彻尾的理想主义者，也不算一个完全的现实主义者，他以自己一概的完美风格保持在二者之间，他有理想的同时结合实际——只不过他的能力让大部分人都觉得那份实际属于理想——婚姻除外。不是说他和他的丈夫之间有什么裂痕，如果有，他们也有快速有效的解决方案（关于这点，手冢作为这对伴侣多年的朋友持保留态度）。但面对一通把你从一场即将开始的性爱中拉出来的电话，而且这通电话被上司赋予了使命，并且这种情况远远不止一次，你就很难继续保持最初那种昂首阔步的信心了——像先前说的，幸村精市考虑实际。

那本来是一个氛围柔和的夜晚，他们两个准点下班，把车停进车库后在离家不远的一个略高档的土耳其餐厅共进晚餐。饭后他们挨着肩膀沿街慢慢散步回家，没有牵手，但是手指总是碰到一块。他们故意避开家庭话题，一直在讨论刚刚结束的案子，讨论刚刚的晚餐：那道牛肉和那道鱼，那个漂亮的盘子，那个用来装柠檬水的巨大的精致水壶。他们默契地准备把家庭话题留到回家洗完澡后的台灯下，因此谁也没有主动扯开话题。

他们分开洗了澡，幸村在浴室里多待了一会，出来的时候真田的头发已经干了。他把浴室的门关上，他的丈夫坐在床上背对着他在发短信。他穿着拖鞋轻轻走过木地板，像是担心踩碎某种朦胧易碎的东西，悄然来到他忙碌的丈夫身边，坐下时真田侧过头向他看去。他刻意忽略丈夫投来的暗流涌动的目光，若无其事地在床上坐下，既不开口说话，也没有任何动作。他静静地等待真田松懈的那一刻。

真田先是感觉到幸村的指尖碰到了他的手背，接着是肌肤划过覆盖了筋骨的皮肤，仿佛什么柔软的布料。他把那只垂在膝盖旁的手向上摊开，任由他丈夫的手在他的手心画画。然后他像个猎人合上陷阱那样缓缓地收拢那只手，把他早有预料的猎物关在笼子里。他们的视线对上了，像穿过浮动的空气中的两道昏暗的光路。他们缓慢地靠近彼此，仿佛这是一种庄严的仪式。真田拉过那只搭在他手心里的手，把手机放在枕头旁边，然后去脱幸村披着的那件淡紫色外套，它在台灯下呈现出一种食物般的色泽。幸村已经靠过来逮捕他的嘴唇，空闲的手撩起他的T恤下摆。他的动作总是很快。他把掌心摁在真田的侧腰上，真田借力向后倒去，幸村翻身骑在他身上。

他们接了有三分钟的吻，分享共有的慢节奏，真田的手顺着幸村的身体轮廓滑进他的睡裤里，中指摸到了他的尾椎，然后电话响了。

用恰克·帕拉尼克的话来讲：电话铃在震响。

他们同时被吓了一跳，然后同时作出反应：他们皱眉看向噪声来源、罪恶的起源地——真田那只刚才被放在枕边的手机斯图卡轰炸机一般尖啸着，手冢开着那架轰炸机在他们的领空投下一枚炸弹。

幸村用鼻子叹了一口气，支在真田身上慢吞吞地翻过身。真田粗暴地抓起手机，接通电话：“手冢？”

“紧急状况，”手冢不近人情的声音从电话那头刺进真田的耳蜗，他居然从中听出了一丝怜悯，“他们取消了你们的假期，你们两个的假期。”言下之意就是马上滚过来，不论你们在干嘛。手冢利落地挂了电话，速度之快仿佛他亲眼撞见了朋友们的夜生活现场。真田维持着接电话的动作捂住脸。幸村支着上半身，目光如炬。

结果就是他们顶着一路尴尬的半勃 起和如上世纪锅炉般缓慢加热的责任心在半夜的纽约街道上飞驰，冲进办公室时人还没有到齐，手冢的脸色几乎要和他们这两个基本需求的满足被强制中止的人一样差劲。

“赤也呢？”真田环顾四周。

“还在路上。”手冢说。

“他的车半路抛锚了，藏兔座现在赶去接他。”不二看看手表。他住得很近，因此是一众仿佛刚结束派对的年轻探员中唯一一个像是要即将出发参加派对的人，真田对此表示赞赏，“根据最后一次通话，大概还需要十五分钟。”

“太松懈了！”真田总结。幸村找了个位子坐下。

“所以，”他说，以一种给恐怖故事开头的语气，“有什么我们可以为这个社会效劳的吗？”

“报告还没下来。唯一的信息是有一个孩子失踪了。”手冢习以为常地说，但脸色仍然不怎么样。幸村的眉头跳了一下。在场的一部分探员们齐齐后退一步。

“看来白天我需要找他们好好聊一聊。”幸村说。他以前作为代理教官训练过一届探员，并且给他们留下了极为深刻的印象。

十五分钟后切原闯进来，被真田的眼神从房间里吓出去。他的睡衣没有换，徒劳地套了件识别外套，但好歹看起来过得去。

他们等到后半夜才开始忙活，手冢和幸村被叫去开会，留下一帮小白鼠和一头脾气明显暴躁的食肉动物共处一室。手冢和幸村回来时，室内的食肉动物增至三头，三位前人质救援队队员的效果完全是一加一加一大于三。

事情很简单，一个小孩被绑架了。事情又不是听起来那么简单，因为这个小孩来自于某个政府要员的家。前者完全足以把警察们从温暖的被窝里掏出来，后者完全足以把探员们从基本生理需求的海洋中捞起来然后给他们套上缰绳，并且动用两支精英队伍在半夜替他们卖命。

另一支小队坐直升飞机用红外检测整条高速公路，幸村和手冢的队伍则负责做街道工作。他们在街上四处走访时已经接近中午，幸村从一家手机专卖店走出来时，偶然瞥到了真田。幸村的背影僵住了。手冢注意到那个僵直的背影。他大步走到幸村身边，看着他呆滞的侧脸，问道：“怎么了？”

问这话的同时他向前看去，出色的观察力、重点捕捉能力和逻辑推理能力使他一下就明白了一切的起点，接着他倒抽了一口气——于是在场所有注意到他倒抽一口气的探员们全都倒抽了一口气。用藏兔座的话来说，这个男人倒抽一口气约等于刮一场卡特里娜飓风，一生恐怕只有一次，并且伴随而来的是巨大的崩坏、残酷的人员伤亡和难以计数的经济损失——各种方面。

老实说，老练沉稳如幸村精市和手冢国光，见识过露阴癖对着便装的藏兔座打开风衣，见证过切原赤也第一次被职场性骚扰，经历过接连不断的窒息、脑震荡、肋骨骨折，中过弹、溺过水、被爆炸余波震到昏厥，在对方火力是己方三倍的情况下仍能保持风雨不动安如山，难免自以为自己那颗物理心脏和精神心脏已经被打磨得百毒不侵，然而事实证明不管是什么铜墙铁壁，它都有一个熔点。而手冢可以拿上他的眼镜来下这个赌约——当然他不会赌——一个欲求不满的人，尤其当这人是幸村精市，而引起他不满的又是那个曾和他维持着诡异至极的兄弟情谊、后来终于发展成名正言顺的情侣关系、但仍时不时令手冢揣测好友兼同事们的性癖的真田时，处在内心爆发边缘（他当然不会表露出来）的幸村，他亲爱的朋友和共事者，比露阴癖、咸猪手和火药库危险多了。

他花了两秒钟运转他出色的脑内CPU，接着大义凛然地伸出手，死死扣住了即将出动的F-32*的肩膀，以报废手臂的气势和幸村高达般的推进力抗衡。

幸村转过头。

手冢认真地注视对方的眼睛。他把声音调整到当年指导越前的那一档，宛如一个坚强的单亲父亲：“精市，”危机干预：拉近关系，使对方放松警惕。

幸村挑了挑眉毛。

手冢突然感到语塞：他不擅长做这种事情，大部分时候他把这活甩手给不二，剩余的部分的绝大部分是他此刻的安抚对象任劳任怨地代劳，此刻他反道而行之，令他可能还剩一点的良心感到些微不安。

他隐蔽地皱了皱眉头，整理了一下语言：“……精市，对平民动武是明文禁止的。假如你为此入狱，你们的性生活频率会进一步下降……”他愿意把手放在白石藏之介身上发誓，他绝无干涉他人私生活的意思。“而在工作时间殴打同事会令你陷入停职的危险，——不是说私人时间的动粗就值得提倡——并且在此期间由于对方需要进行长达三个月或者更久的康复治疗，你们的时间会彻底错开，性生活的可能性将无限趋近于零。”

“你在危机干预我吗？”幸村问。手冢噎住了。

“国光，抱歉，但我觉得申请重修可能更适合现在的你。而且我没说过要殴打什么人，”

手冢脸色大变。

“……也没说要射击谁，”幸村补充道，用力掰开手冢的手指，手背青筋暴起，“所以放我过去，让我把弦一郎从这个境地里拯救出来，好让我们去和种岛修二谈谈他要我的丈夫去做的事情。”

他们花了十二天时间在各种各样的办公室和大街之间奔波，公事期间，根据两人的交往约定，厕所接吻都是一种违章。第十三天，他们终于找到了那个小孩，奇迹中的奇迹，她还活着。事情似乎告一段落，幸村躺在新换的床单上想，但他俩现在没人有力气动弹。他们睡到了第二天中午，茶刚刚泡好，“电话铃在震响”。

幸村向手机投掷了一个目光，替他俩倒好茶。真田接通电话，接着他用喝茶的时间换来了换衣服的时间。幸村端着茶杯倚在门框上看着他的丈夫换鞋，罕见地在他出门以前给了他一个吻。等楼下的引擎声也消失后，幸村坐在餐桌旁喝完茶，抬头看看时钟，翻看了一下早间新闻，给自己弄了条鱼，然后决定回到一天前他发誓决不提前现身的办公室去。

他不想打扰真田，也不想回到自己的办公桌前。他没有遗漏的文件要处理，他习惯把一切都办好，于是此时手冢的办公室成了最好的选择。

手冢在幸村拿着两杯饮料悠然进门时张了张嘴，欲言又止，最后决定把有限的精力投放到无限的档案中。

幸村对此毫不在意。和手冢聊天必须要学会自己开启话题。他一边摆弄着口袋里的钢笔一边开口道：“我终于明白那个婚姻咨询师的话了。原先我以为她所说的家庭和谐指的是孩子、伴侣关系、心灵连接，诸如此类。现在我明白了，是性 生活。”钢笔在他手下发出咯吱咯吱的惨叫。手冢一副于心不忍的表情，令幸村怀疑他是不是对钢笔产生了同类生物的共情。于是他放下钢笔转而去蹂躏咖啡的盖子。手冢趁他分神从他手下救出那个无辜的杯子，闻到了双倍糖霜的味道。

幸村夺回杯子，里面的东西差点洒在手冢的文件上。

“现在是工作时间，幸村。”手冢冷酷无情地指出，他的黑眼圈加重了这句话的分量。

“而你正在全神贯注地做它。”幸村说。他俩用眼神交锋了一会儿，同时决定放弃折腾对方。

这时门外传来一声巨响，听上去像是某个人的惨叫。幸村抬了抬眼皮，根据多年丰富的探案经验推测出切原伙同藏兔座在工作时间跑到楼下吃热狗的事情已经暴露，并且上交了一些完全足以令中学成绩最末的学生都面红耳赤、自愧不如的检讨书。惨叫声第二次穿透门板，伴随着熟悉的咆哮，手冢利落地站起来，绕过办公桌和无动于衷的幸村走向窗边，动作干净地合上百叶窗，然后像条捕食完毕的深海鱼那样游回他的老巢。

门被敲响了，手冢出声应允，藏兔座拿着一叠报告走进来，看了看仿佛正倚在巴黎铁塔附近的某根灯柱下喝咖啡的幸村，又看了看仿佛盘踞在悬崖上被风吹得杂草四起的鹰巢的手冢，悄无声息地咽了口唾沫。他挪步至办公桌前，向手冢递上报告。手冢腾出一只手接过来，藏兔座清了清喉咙，引起了两个探员的注意。他瞟了瞟幸村，意有所指地捏着报告没有松手。幸村无所谓地耸耸肩：“不用担心密保问题，他今天上午以内是不可能拆开它的。”

被淹没在报告里的手冢没有皱眉——这是他以往的有力反驳方式——从藏兔座松弛的手指间抽出报告，搭在右边。

“报告进度。”他说。

“报告，截止至我进来为止，真田副队长对赤也使用了锁喉。赤也后踢中真田副队长的膝盖，然后……”

“什么？”笔停下来，幸村精准地拍下了手冢罕见的脸。大量文书工作和通宵终于让他变得迟钝了，在此之前他几乎让人怀疑是以机器人三原则处事——不是说他就不会弄死谁。手冢剜了他一眼。幸村收起手机，若无其事地喝一口咖啡。假使四年同窗使他在和手冢的相处中学会了什么，那就是时不时适可而止地装成一个混蛋，这样会让很多事情变得容易很多。

“我要联合行动的报告。”手冢果然放弃了和这个一大早跑到自己办公室度假的混蛋纠缠，转而把枪口对准另一只可怜的火鸡。

“噢。”藏兔座恍然大悟，强压下马上打字给幸村请求照片阅览许可的冲动。“抱歉，手冢队长。”

幸村觉得是时候离开了，怀揣着照片，他把对同事的祝福抛下，转身离开。一出门就看见丈夫让他心情好转，不过两人只是矜持地互相颔首，仿佛什么上流社会晚会上欲盖弥彰的两位舞伴。

不二坐在办公桌前浏览电脑，注意到对面的幸村，向他打了声招呼。幸村朝他点点头，没有说话。

真田出去了，办公室里维持着一种诡谲的沉默。

“手冢唱过歌。”幸村突然说，声音不大不小，正好让在场的人都能听见。

不二的目光刹那间投射过来。

“准确来说是歌剧，德文歌，他以前在德国上过中学。”幸村从包里拿出自己的那份报告，数了数页数，把它们夹好。“学校的联欢晚会。我们班的替死鬼是他。”他把有折页的报告一张张抚平。

他的手指停留了一会儿。“惊艳四座。”他补充，目光垂落在大写的首字母R上。“第二天就有一位女同学找上门。第三天是三个。”

“等差数列。”真田回来了，正巧赶上话题，难得地加入进来。他刚刚脱掉外套，衬衫贴在背上，晕出心形的汗渍。

“我们做了数学模型。”幸村接茬。“大头是弦一郎和我做的，莲二负责完善和计算。”

“用侧写列出部分潜在分子。”

“正确率高达百分之四十三点六五，”幸村和真田交换了一个眼神，满意地向椅背靠去，“莲二的计算加上弦一郎和我的侧写，手冢知道后首先用眼神彻彻底底地唾弃了我们，然后十分真诚地夸赞了我们的专业素养，反正他对此毫无办法。我到现在还记得他当时怎么说的：‘相当精确的推测。’好像我们当时准备发射卫星似的。”

话音刚落，手冢从办公室里走出来，还握着手机。他把一个袋子递给真田，真田打开看了看，草莓蛋糕、巧克力面包和一个苹果。真田疑惑地抬头看了眼手冢，然后和幸村交换视线。

“我替你们请了假。”手冢抱胸说道，如此大义凛然。不二错觉他有些咬牙切齿，但就算世界末日来了手冢也不大可能咬牙切齿地说什么话。但他居然替别人请假，这意味着世界末日可能就发生在下一秒。“现在回家睡觉吧。”

*老美战斗机通常的命名方式


End file.
